The Monster, The Witch and The Wardrobe
---- Athens, Greece A small smile escaped Karen Elpis mouth as he patted his daughter n the head softly. "I won't be long, enjoy the scenery while we are here, 'kay?" he spoke sweetly to her, nothing like others but Genesis could only help but smile back at him. A small, frail laugh escaped Karen before he waved her goodbye, leaving her waving at a black alleyway. This was the norm for Genesis and she didn't mind as she dropped her hand. Taking out a map out of the small black rucksack of her bag she looked around, ordinating. "Now, where is the best place for milkshakes?" she muttered to herself as she walked along in a direction towards the busy town once more. Hecate walked through the busy town with her hands in her sweater pockets. She had been told to take a vacation by her boss, he did all but give her the plane ticket here. While she was mad at first, once she landed and smelled the fresh air and saw the beauty in the place she felt a bit content. After about half an hour she decided she needed something sweet and milky. "A milkshake..." Looking around she saw an ice cream shop. Coincidentally the same shop that a rather small girl was heading towards. Acheron ran a hand through his hair as he bustled into an ice cream shop, rushing past two individuals that had walked in and ordered to snatch the spot in the line ahead of them. He walked up to the register and smiled as he ordered. "I'll take a Double Chocolate Fudge Milkshake Deluxe," he said, paying them afterwards. Once his order had been finished, he took his shake and sat down by the window. Today was his day off, and what better way than to relax and cool off with a milkshake? Genesis raised her eyebrows at the man who cut the line. Tourists, she scoffed and went up to the man running the bar. The man smiled and Genesis said no words before an extra large banana milkshake with extra cream appeared next to her. She on purpose sat next to the 'tourist' with a smile as she paid nothing for her shake. It was great to be able to put it all on her fathers' tab. Giving a nudge to the dude he scoffed again before speaking in Greek, expecting the man unable to understand. "Fucking stupid tourists thinking they run Athens," and with that, she went back to her shake. Hecate actually growled a bit at the man as he cut in line. But she held her tongue as she was supposed to be on vacation, and in the words of her boss, "You need to relax." With a sigh she her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small vile if a crimson red liquid. Once the smaller girl was done she walked up to the man and handed him the vile. "I'll leave a medium strawberry milkshake. And blend this in there as well please." With a smile she paid and took the drink to her seat on the opposite side of the man, watching the small girl tease him. Acheron snapped his head towards the girl, raising a brow. He nodded a greeting to the man she sat beside, recognizing him. He turned towards the girl and spoke in Greek. "Quiet, stupid." he teased before taking a sip out of his milkshake. He suspected that she had thought that he had been a tourist, something that happened quite often. But of course, Acheron was raised right in Athens, he knew every nook and cranny in the area. With a large sip of her milkshake she sighed. It's worse, her own country is stupid, she had forgotten her fathers' lessons and she only just stepped away from him. No, this wasn't this man's fault, it was her own for being easily fooled to think anything less of a person. She turned to him with a scowl on her face. "How about you be quiet, cutting in line like this is your store, what's so special that you get to cut in line?" she looked him up and down with a frown, it was worse than she thought. She shook her head and decided to ignore the man unless he was willing to argue with a seventeen-year-old but she had a feeling that this man would happily stoop that low. Until then, she took another large sip of her milkshake. At least milkshakes were decent. "I didn't cut the line," he responded. "I just got into line before you did." he retorted. He took a sip out of his milkshake and sighed afterwards. Of course, the person that got on his nerves had to be from Greece. It was a damned shame. Another sip of his milkshake. He knew from experience that the girl would probably respond to him with something snarky. Predictable. It seems the girl wasn't as predictable as he first thought as she took her milkshake, jumped off her seat and moved to sit next to the woman who waited behind her. She smiled at her with a fake smile. It didn't take much to look at the woman and realise she was forign, her skin colour and eyes were not form here but just in case she didn't want to risk speaking in Greek again, instead she sighed as she realised she would have to speak English. Though she had be taught English by her father, it was rough and unpolished at parts. She decided to try again as she waved to the woman and introduced herself. "I um.. Genesis Elpis. Nice to meet you lady," her accent was still overpowering but for someone who taught most of th language to herself, it wasn't too bad.